


Spring Cleaning

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Cave of Wonders [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Cave of Wonders, F/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Rum surprises Belle with a treat from Cave of Wonders whilst she’s spring cleaning, and their journey of discovery takes a rather adventurous turn.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: water, outdoors, hidden, blindfold, guessing gamePart nine of the Cave of Wonders series.





	Spring Cleaning

**Summary:** Read the previous parts **here**.

**Rated:** E

=====

**Spring Cleaning**

Belle was not the world’s greatest fan of spring cleaning, but she would admit that she always felt a sense of smug satisfaction whenever it was finished, knowing that she had achieved something worthwhile and knowing that the house was marginally tidier than it had been before. Of course, with Rum’s hoarding tendencies to take into account, it was inevitable that spring cleaning would never be quite as successful as she could hope for, and to that end, Belle had decided to start outdoors this year. The garden was looking lovely and neat, with the roses cut back and the herbaceous borders weeded, and she was making a start on cleaning the French windows. There were several wing-shaped smear marks on the glass where unfortunate birds had flown into it, and Belle wondered if she ought to leave it dirty, not wanting a high shine finish to distract them even more.

In the end, she knew that she wouldn’t feel like she had done a good job if she didn’t remove the bird prints, and to that end she sluiced soapy water over the glass, scrubbing at the worst marks with a soft cloth before going for the squeegee and getting rid of the suds. She almost jumped out of her skin when the window was clean once more and she looked up to see Rum standing in the living room on the other side of the glass, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He gave her a little wave and pressed a kiss to his fingertips, putting them up against the window. Belle smiled but did not return the gesture, blowing a kiss instead. She had just cleaned her side of the window, after all. Still, that was one of the things she did love about Rum, the soppy little romantic gestures that showed how soft-hearted he was on the inside, the parts of him that only she got to see. He moved away from the French windows and disappeared off into the house, and Belle set about drying off the glass with a clean rag, thinking no more about the interlude until she heard Rum’s voice from the kitchen door.

“Looks like hard work.”

She glanced over at him; he was still wearing the Cheshire grin and Belle wondered what kind of an encore he had in mind.

“It is,” she said. “Want to lend a hand?”

“Not particularly.” Well, at least he was honest. “I was wondering if you could use a refreshment break.” He held out a tall glass of lemonade to her, his other hand still hidden behind his back.

“Why thank you.” She took the drink from him with a little curtsey, trying to peer behind his back to see what he was keeping from her.

“Ah, ah, all in good time.”

Belle just have him a look. “What have you got up your sleeve?”

“I have nothing up my sleeve!” Rum said, almost affronted. “I have something behind my back, as you well know. Something that I hope you will enjoy.”

“I’m listening. Although, I am in the middle of spring cleaning.”

“You deserve to have a little fun in the middle of your cleaning,” Rum replied, and he finally showed her his hidden treat. Belle immediately recognised that the bag in his hand had come from _Cave of Wonders_ , and also recognised that it was rather small, leading to distinct intrigue about what could be inside it. She handed her glass back and took the bag, opening it to find a long strip of black silk tapering into tassels at either end.

“Blindfold?” she guessed.

Rum smirked. “Of course.”

“And what might the purpose of this blindfold be?” Belle asked playfully. It was Rum’s turn to give her a look.

“I would have thought that was pretty self-explanatory,” he said. “But allow me to demonstrate.”

The lemonade was abandoned on the patio as Rum tied the blindfold deftly around Belle’s head.

“I can still sort of see you,” she said. “I think you’re supposed to fold it to make it thicker.”

“Yes, well, I’m new to this too,” Rum groused. “Just close your eyes and play along for a bit.”

“Gladly. What are we playing?”

Rum didn’t reply and just kissed her gently on the lips. Belle smiled.

“I like this game already.”

His mouth brushed her cheek and came up to her ear, and Belle licked her lips in anticipation. “Is this a guessing game?” she asked. “Do I guess where you’ll kiss me next?”

“That would hardly be a very good game,” Rum whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe and kissing the pink shell. “You could guess a place and even if you were correct, I could just move to a different place without you realising. I would always win.”

“Something makes me think that it would be a game you’d be happy to win, though.”

“Of course I would, but you ought to get some pleasure out of it too.” He kissed his way down her jawline and back to her lips. “No, I think you should just wonder to yourself where I’m going next. Just relax, and enjoy it.”

Belle did as bid, more than happy to let Rum do all the work if he wanted to. His mouth trailed over her chin and down her neck, and she felt him stop at the collar of her t-shirt.

“You can go lower,” she said, her voice already husky with the thought of it. There was something so much more erotic about not being able to see what he was doing and wondering where his tongue would touch her next.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s not like anyone can see us out here. We have a lovely private garden.”

With those words, freedom had been given, and Rum returned to his ministrations with renewed vigour, pulling her top off over her head and gawking when he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra beneath. Her nipples stirred into hard points as the cool spring air caressed her breasts, teasing her naked skin in a way only Rum could better.

There was a little fumbling then as the blindfold had come off too and they had to retie it, but then Belle’s eyes were closed and the world was in darkness, with Rum sucking and kissing at her nipples, tugging at them gently and sending a throbbing need down between her legs. Belle had to lean back against the glass she’d just cleaned for purchase, lest her knees give way completely and she collapsed in an ungainly heap on the patio.

Rum was nothing if not thorough in his touches; it was something that she had always found with him. He was a meticulous lover, and the more that they slept together, the more his confidence had grown, to the point where he was happy to do this outside with her. Neither of them were going to be sex gods any time soon, but she was definitely enjoying the little adventures that they had started having in the comfort of their own home and garden ever since they had discovered the delights of _Cave of Wonders_. His mouth moved lower, tracing the tip of his tongue over her ribs and dipping into her belly button and pressing soft kisses over her abdomen until he hit the waistband of her jeans. He was kneeling in front of her now; Belle couldn’t see him but she could feel him and she could hear him, and she could only imagine what the tableau would look like if she weren’t blindfolded. For all Rum might seem to be the one in control, she didn’t feel like she was at his mercy at all. If anything, she was the one in control, as he knelt at her feet.

She felt him unfasten her jeans and pull them down around her knees, and then he was nosing at the front of her underwear before pulling that down too. She wondered if there was a wet spot on the gusset of her thong already; she could certainly feel the heat beginning to pool down there, and at the first lap of Rum’s tongue against her slit, she moaned before quickly covering her mouth. Their garden might be secluded and no-one would be able to see them, but that didn’t mean that people couldn’t hear them and know exactly what they were getting up to out of doors, and Belle wasn’t quite sure she was ready for that just yet. She felt Rum chuckle against her skin, and his tongue went back to work, firm strokes along her folds before he found her clit and turned his attention there instead, pushing a finger up inside her. Being outside leant a kind of primal urgency to his touches; although he was as delicate as ever, there was something quicker and rawer about him, and Belle had a vague idea before it was chased from her head by the swelling pleasure that was radiating out from the sweet spot between her thighs where Rum’s mouth was so fully occupied. It didn’t take her long to come, and she gasped out his name as she tumbled over that edge, his mouth and fingers still touching her through the climax and into a breathy afterglow. Finally she pulled off the blindfold, finding Rum looking up at her with a little smirk.

“You know, we should put this on you next time,” she said, but before she could do so, the little kernel of an idea that she’d had returned to her conscious thoughts, and she decided to follow that instead, tossing the blindfold off to one side and hoping that it had not landed in her bucket of window-washing water. She coaxed Rum up off his knees, kissing him deeply and rubbing up against him to feel his cock straining in his trousers.

“I’ve had an idea,” she gasped as he began to kiss her neck again. “I want to try something out, something new.”

“I think it might be fraught with danger if we were both blindfolded.”

“I didn’t suggest that.” Belle twisted out of his arms and pulled her jeans back up, looking with a little lament at the fresh smudges on the window that she would have to clean again later. “Are you coming? I don’t want to make the window any dirtier than I have to. From this side at least.”

Rum’s eyes almost popped out of his head at the implication of her words, and he was still standing outside, somewhat dazed, as Belle came into the living room and up to the French doors, giving him and little wave and pressing her breasts up against the glass. Rum just looked at her, completely lust-addled, as she stripped completely and beckoned for him to join her. He didn’t need telling twice. As she waited the few moments for Rum to join her from outside, Belle had to wonder at her own audaciousness. She was much more confident inside the house than outside, even though they were going to be doing exactly the same thing. Maybe they would venture outside for al fresco adventures more frequently in the summer when the weather became too nice and too warm to stay indoors for any length of time.

Rum came up behind her and she felt his hands all over her, running up and down her sides and over her bottom, then up to cup her breasts. Being able to see nature without being outside in it was a nice compromise, she felt, and she wriggled in Rum’s embrace, hoping that he’d get the message. A moment later she heard him unzip and the tip of his cock was pressing eagerly against her entrance.

“Ready?”

“Oh yes.”

The contrast of the heat of his cock inside her and the cold of the glass under her hands and against her nipples was striking, and it added a whole new intensity to the experience. That same wanton need from before was still there in their movements, and Belle decided that she liked this new, slightly wilder side to Rum. Perhaps she could get it to come out more often. Perhaps he would like to see a little more of her own wild side, if she could persuade it to co-operate. They’d certainly come on in giant leaps since they had first started sleeping together.

Rum cried out her name as he came, squeezing her breast where he was fondling her nipple, and Belle writhed with pleasure as well, enjoying the feeling of him coming undone almost as much as he was.

“We’ll need to clean the inside of this window as well now,” he mumbled against her shoulder as they came down from the high together.

“You can do that,” Belle said. “It was your fault that the outside one got smudged again in the first place and I brought us back inside.”

Rum seemed to accept this with good grace, and Belle wondered if it was really worth going back to cleaning now, when there were so many other interesting things that they could be doing. Her top was still outside, after all, and she could hardly do any cleaning half-naked. Although, of course, it could lead to some excellent opportunities for teasing Rum to distraction. And Rum was getting much better at doing his own teasing, as well.

It seemed that spring cleaning had become a much more pleasant prospect, all of a sudden…


End file.
